Proposal
by Mia1995
Summary: Kendall and Jo are going to make five years pretty soon and Kendall wants her hand in marriage. However, Ms. Knight is pretty angry with Kendall about the proposal. Soon, Gustavo invites everyone to his Cabin in the woods, but not only is there tense between mother and son, but evil lurks around in the woods and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Regular story line: Apartment

Ms. Knight is putting away the laundry when the boys left to go have fun as they enjoy their first day of summer. Katie went with the boys to hang out in the pool and Ms. Knight enjoys the silences of the apartment. Kendall walks into the room, he's slightly nervous about something and his mother can sense it.

"What's on your mind?" Ms. Knight says and it breaks Kendall's trance.

"I'm going to give Jo a ring." Kendall says and Ms. Knight gives a confused look.

"Like a promise ring?" Ms. Knight says and Kendall shakes his head.

"No, more like an engagement ring." Kendall blurts out and Ms. Knight drops the clothes in the basket.

"That's not going to happen." Ms. Knight says and Kendall gives a puzzled look.  
"Mom, we are going to make 5 years on Sunday and quite frankly, it is my decision and not yours." Kendall states but Ms. Knight isn't budging.

"So I guess you're not going to go to college then?" Ms. Knight says

"We are going to college in a year. We just graduated from high school and we want to take a year off." Kendall says and Ms. Knight is getting pushed to her breaking point.

"You and Jo are way too young to get married! You are not going to get married over my dead body." Ms. Knight says angrily

"I already bought a ring." Kendall blurts out and now Ms. Knight has reached her breaking point.

"Well you better return it this instant and hope you get your money back." Ms. Knight says

"Never, I'm going to propose to her this Sunday." Kendall says

"Okay, let's say you propose to her and what happens when she says 'no'?" Ms. Knight says

"Then I'll ask her on another occasion, but I will marry her. She's the one, mom." Kendall says and Ms. Knight is not budging.

"This will never work; you and Jo will soon fall out of love then what will you do then?" Ms. Knight says

"We won't because what I and she have is real. We had our struggles but we are stronger." Kendall says

"Was one of those struggles when you kissed Lucy in the elevator? Do you honestly think you are mature enough to handle that type of commitment?" Ms. Knight says and now Kendall is getting frustrated.

"That happened because she was filming her movie and we broke up. We fought about it, but soon we got better." Kendall says

"This has to be one of the dumbest ideas you ever had." Ms. Knight says as she picks up the basket.

"Do you want a plus one in your invite?" Kendall says and Ms. Knight glares at him.

"Do me a favor, give my seat and ticket to someone willing to see that train wreck." Ms. Knight says but as Kendall was going to speak the door opens wide; the guys come in with huge smiles on their faces.

"We are going on vacation!" The guys say in unison

"What?!" Ms. Knight and Kendall say in unison

"Gustavo invited us and the girls to his cabin in the woods! He said it looks exactly like his mansion. Can we go?!" Carlos says and Ms. Knight nods.

"Go start packing, when are we leaving?" Ms. Knight says

"Tomorrow, we are staying there until Sunday!" Logan says as the boys then Katie run to their rooms to pack.

"That's a week worth of clothes." Ms. Knight says

"Gustavo said that he has a washing room in there." James says as he starts packing

"I'll go tell Jo the news then." Kendall says and Ms. Knight glares

"Yeah, you go do that." Ms. Knight says

"We already told Jo, Camille, and Lucy. They're all going." Carlos says and Kendall goes to his room to pack for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2: White Wedding

Regular story line: Apartment

Kendall starts packing his clothes for the trip and goes to his dresser to get the ring. The guys enter the room and close the door behind them; James slaps Kendall on his back playfully and laughs.

"The first one in our group to get married, I really thought it would be Logan." James says and Kendall chuckles

"Hey, I will not be the first to tie the knot, if anything; I think it would be Carlos." Logan says and Carlos stays quiet then nods.

"Yeah, it would be me." Carlos says

"Now, can we see the ring or are you going to keep it a secret?" Carlos says and Kendall opens the little back box to reveal a delicate diamond ring with a sliver band, the diamond is small, but it shines very bright. It was perfect for Jo because it's small and simple.

"Man, she is going to love it!" Logan says as he looks at it.

"So, the question is who is going to be the best man?" James ask

"I'm not having one, because I'm having four." Kendall says as he puts away the ring and clothes into a black suitcase.

"Now, the bachelor party is going to happen; a full on guy's night with laser tag then any burger joint of your choice." James says and Kendall smiles.

"I seriously love that idea!" Kendall says as he finishes packing and now the guys are packing as well.

"So what did your mom say about it?" Carlos asks and Kendall tenses up a bit. His hands squeeze the suitcase and he breathes in slowly.

"She doesn't want in on the wedding. She doesn't want to go to the wedding either." Kendall confesses and the room goes quiet as Kendall zips up his suitcase.

"I think I'll get better in this vacation, maybe she changes her mind." Logan says as she packs his clothes.

"Yeah, I hope so." Kendall says as he moves his suitcase to the front of the door.

Soon the guys finish packing all their stuff and Ms. Knight orders pizza for dinner. It was a decent dinner, but Ms. Knight and Kendall barely spoke to each other. After eating, they all head to bed and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Regular storyline: Front of Palm Woods

"Put all belonging in the front compartment of the bus!" Gustavo says through a megaphone

"Why did he have to buy that?" Katie says as she higher the volume on her IPod.

"Hey, let's take a picture?" Jo says as Kendall takes kisses her cheek then Jo took the picture.

"Wanna do a picture?" Logan ask Camille and Camille gives Logan a look.

"It's way too early to take a picture, sweetie." Camille says as she yawns and Logan snaps a picture.

"That will do nicely." Logan says as he tucks away his phone.

"You're so lucky that I'm way too tired to slap you right now."Camille says

"But you love me too much to do that, right?" Logan says as he walks to the bus.

"Not as much as you think." Camille says and winks at Logan. They both enter the bus.

Stephanie and Carlos were taking just one picture then headed inside the bus. James and Lucy were tired and didn't take a picture yet. Everyone was boarded and off to the cabin.

The drive was a good 5 hours long and everyone took the time to rest their eyes a bit, but a harsh stop woke everyone up.

"Welcome, to my second home." Gustavo shouts and everyone gets off.

Everyone sees a tall tan male guarding the door, he has scruffy brown hair and his face was clean. Gustavo walks towards him and the tan man greets him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, sir I'm a friend with your freight train and he wasn't able to watch you guys for the week. He called me in and I jumped right in on the job. My name is Michael Smith and it's an honor to be here, sir." Michael says and sees everyone getting their bags.

"Excuse, but do you need help with that?" Michael ask Ms. Knight and Kendall

"No, I'm fine and she's fine, thank you." Kendall says as he grabs his bag then heads off.

Everyone enters the mansion and awe in amazement at how immense it looks. It looks exactly like the original.

"Okay, security will be here, until 7Pm, but he has a house down the road and will come here if any emergency. The cook will be here until 9PM then goes home, so the girl's rooms are on the left side and the boy's are on the right. Its 3:45 right now." Kelly says and everyone goes to their rooms.

The Jo, Camille, and Lucy enter their room and they each have individual beds with three wardrobe closets. They have their own bathroom with a huge mirror. The room was a light purple with a soothing smell. The girls start unpacking their things and start talking.

"So you and Kendall are making five years soon, excited?" Camille ask and Jo smiles

"Yeah, I got him a watch with his initials 'KDK'." Jo says as she puts a stuff panda on her bed; it was from their 5 month anniversary.

There was a knock on their door and Jo opens it to see Kendall. He gives her a flower and kisses her head. I finished packing and went to see around and they had a garden, I picked a home warming gift." Kendall says and Jo laughs.

"This has to be one of the corniest things you have ever done." Jo says laughing

"Yeah and I have more up my sleeve." Kendall says as he leaves her then closes the door.

* * *

Regular story line: Dining room

Everyone finished packing and is sitting in a long rectangular table. Kendall pulls Jo's chair for her then he sits right next to her. Camille is on Jo's left hand side then Logan is next to Camille. Ms. Knight is in front of Jo and Kendall; Kendall is now tense. Lucy is next to Stephanie and James is next to Lucy and Carlos is next to Stephanie. Gustavo is at the head of the table and Kelly is on his right hand side. Katie on Gustavo's left hand side.

The cook brings out salad first with the dressing after that he brings out chicken. The cook was an average man with red hair and brown eyes. He was gentle and quick with his feet. Everyone is eating and having small talk.

"Oh, Kendall, remember Jenny, she used to babysit you boys when you were younger?" Ms. Knight says as she drinks her water

"Yeah, she had auburn hair an always in a ponytail, why?" Kendall asks.

'Well, I was on the phone with her yesterday to catch up and she is getting married this weekend." Ms. Knight says

"Is it with that Brad guy?" Carlos asks as he eats his chicken.

"No, not the high school boyfriend, they broke up because they both wanted different things and she wanted a serious relationship and they were immature for that kind of commitment. Speaking of weddings, Jo would you like to get married?" Ms. Knight ask and Jo chokes on her water.

"Pardon" Jo ask

"Would you like to get married one day?" Ms. Knight ask

"It would be nice, but I don't know, really." Jo says and the guys kept their eyes on their plates and refuse to look up.

"Do you picture yourself with Kendall?" Katie ask

"Katie?!" Kendall says embarrassed

"Um, well, I like how things are now and I really don't know about the future as of now." Jo says as she eats her food.

"So you don't want to get engaged, at this age?" Ms. Knight ask

"I…" Jo mutters

"Oh, mother." Kendall says as he looks at his mother's eyes.

"Yes, Kendall?" Ms. Knight says

"At least when Jo marries someone, at least she will be wearing white at her wedding." Kendall says and Carlos spits out his water. Ms. Knight has a pale look on her face.

"I'm going for a walk." Kendall says as he throws his napkin on his plate and soon the door slams shut.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

She had to do that to me. Why did she have to bring that up all of a sudden? I need to stay calm. I walk away from the house and it's humid; I keep walking until I see the gate we entered through and it was open. I walked through it, because I need to release this anger and I hear footsteps behind me. I look back, but no one is there. I continue waking and I hear the footsteps again, but no one is there.

The security guard post is empty and I check my watch; it's 7:30. I feel a sting behind my neck and when I pulled it out, it was a dart. I ran back to the gate and it was closing; I tired running faster, but my vision was a bit distorted and my legs were getting weak. As I reached the gate, my body gave in to whatever hit me and I collapse on the floor. The gate closes and everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Substance

Regular story line: Mansion

Dinner ended in silence and everyone went back to their room. Ms. Knight goes to her room and soon her past comes back. She knows that her wedding was because she was pregnant with Kendall, but he shouldn't have known about that. She goes into her room and heads to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Katie went to hang out with the boys for awhile, but a knock on the door brings her back. She walks to the door and opens it to see Jo.

"I wanted to see how you were." Jo says

"Please come in, Jo." Ms. Knight says and Jo walks in and Ms. Knight closes the door.

"I want to apologize for dinner." Ms. Knight says

"No, you shouldn't, it was a conversation. I want to say I'm sorry for Kendall's comment." Jo says

"No, I provoked Kendall and I was out of line." Ms. Knight says

"What do you mean provoke? Is he afraid of the future?" Jo ask

"No, we were discussing something and I was upset. I need to apologize to him." Ms. Knight says and Jo grabs Ms. Knight's hand.

"You were watching out for him and it's understandable. Just let Kendall calm down then in the morning you guys can talk."Jo says and Ms. Knight smiles.

"I can see why Kendall likes you." Ms. Knight says

"Yeah, I'm crazy about that hockey head." Jo says smiling.

"To tell you the truth, I would like to get married one day and this is just crazy talk, but I think maybe with Kendall." Jo says smiling wide.

"So, you think he's the one?" Ms. Knight says

"Honestly, I can't imagine life without him. Well, I think I have taken enough of your time, you must be exhausted. I wish you a good night, Ms. Knight." Jo says

"You can call me Jennifer, Jo." Ms. Knight says

"Are you sure?" Jo says

"We're practically family, Jo." Ms. Knight says then Jo smiles and leaves the room.

Soon Katie walks into the room and heads to the bathroom to change. Ms. Knight heads to her bed and starts thinking that maybe they were meant to be together. Soon Katie goes to bed and Ms. Knight turns off the lights.

* * *

Regular story line: dark room

A faint moonlight hits the window; it hits the black and white tiles. The room is dark, but you can see the faint shape of a machine; it shows vitals. Kendall is strapped on a hospital bed. Leather bands hold his wrist and ankles in place; the bands are tight, so if he would to thrash, it would cause pain. A vent is above him it releases a pleasant breeze. Soon the breeze changes and the substances soon enter the room; it's white and falls gracefully around the room.

Kendall inhales the substance unknowingly; it enters his perfectly healthy lungs and latches itself to it. The figure peers in through the window and smiles wide at the success. It didn't have to be this way, but that's what happens when your dreams have been shattered by your friends and now the person that once crushed his dreams, will now as for his help.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

Regular story line: Mansion

The morning sun hits the window as everyone wakes up, the guys notice Kendall's bed is untouched, but they think he probably woke up early. The dining room is quiet and breakfast is set, but still no sign of Kendall, Ms. Knight is uneasy about this and eats quietly. Gustavo returns to the table to meet uneasy looks.

"The guard says he left and he doesn't know about Kendall. I think he went on to the nearest bus stop and is on his way home." Gustavo says

"How would you know?" Ms. Knight says

"Big fallout with the mother, wants to leave, its simple teenage angst." Gustavo says and Ms. Knight stays quiet. Kelly nudges Gustavo hard.

"But that's my theory; maybe Kendall is just by the lake with his thoughts." Gustavo says and everyone just eats in silence.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

I had to adjust to the harsh lighting and I had leather bands on my wrist. I let out a tiny cough, but soon another one creeps up on me and it won't stop. The door opens and I see someone in an orange suit with a helmet covering his face. I tried thrashing, but it burns my skin. The figure comes closer and looks at my vitals then jots them down in a clipboard.

"What... do you want?!" I said but I had another coughing fit but more violent. I feel hot in this room and I'm burning up.

"Did you sleep well?" The figure asked and I was in disbelief

"Where…" I said as I started coughing again and it hurts to my chest so much.

"None of your concern, boy" The figure says as he leaves the room

The room feels hot or is it just me and this coughing won't leave me alone. I might have an allergic reaction to something or I'm coming down with something. Katie did have the flu last week and she just got better the minute we left for the mansion. I need to get out of here, so I can say sorry to my mom. I'm feeling so sick to my stomach and this flu is really taking a toll on me. Another cough spree and I close my eyes to hopefully get some rest.

* * *

Regular story line: Forest

Carlos leaves to go for a good walk since everyone is pretty tense about Kendall disappearing and no sign of him. The forest was calm and soothing with the trees rustling in the wind and the sun hits the ground in a warm glow. Footsteps approach from behind him in a low soft pace, but when he looks around no one is there. Carlos turns away and sees the cook in front of him, Carlos jumps.

"Sorry to have frighten you, but I was leaving from my stroll." The cook says

"It's okay; you just scared me for a bit." Carlos says as his eyes catch a glimpse of a house far back in the forest.

"Hey, what's that house doing over there?" Carlos mentions and the cook looks at it.

"I have idea." The cook says as he goes towards it. Carlos follows him.

"You shouldn't follow me, it might be dangerous." The cook says

"And you honestly think it's safe for you going alone? Beside, Kendall might be there." Carlos says as he walks ahead of the chef and they reach the house.

It was a bit worn out, but in decent condition. The windows were clean, but the rooms were a bit dim. The door looks heavy and very sturdy like it can keep whatever it's inside the house inside for good. Carlos looks around the house from the outside and peeps into one window. He sees a figure coughing again and dressed in a hospital gown; as Carlos eyes adjust to the darkness he sees the figure's eyes go wide.

Carlos notices that it was Kendall in the gown and he was mouthing something that Carlos couldn't comprehend.

"I'm getting you out, buddy." Carlos shout and Kendall's eyes get watery as the cook injects Carlos with something and he falls asleep.

The cook points at Kendall and smiles wide as he carries Carlos' body into the house. Kendall coughs again and now a tiny speck of blood leaves his mouth.

* * *

Regular story line: Carlos' room

A figure walks into while Carlos' is still asleep and injects something into his IV port then leaves the room as the liquid enters Carlos' bloodstream.


	5. Chapter 5: Stages

Regular story line: Mansion

Stephanie walks around aimlessly around the mansion trying to find Carlos, but has no luck with the guys or the girls. The chef walks through the door and Stephanie looks at him. Stephanie walks towards the chef to see if he has seen Carlos and she walks towards him. Stephanie gets weird feeling about this guy, but she pushes it aside because with Kendall missing and now Carlos, she has to put her vibes aside.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Carlos?" Stephanie ask

"I saw him walking in the forest, but he went deeper into the forest and I lost sight of him." The chef says and goes to the dining room

Stephanie knows something is up and heads to the room. To see Lucy and Jo sitting on the bed talking, but stop when they see Stephanie looking worried. Stephanie sits on a chair and slumps.

"What's wrong?" Jo asks and Camille leaves the bathroom.

"Carlos went for a walk in the morning and he hasn't come back yet." Stephanie says

"Maybe he got lost, give him some time." Jo says as she gets off from the bed. She walks to Stephanie and pats her back.

"Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this mansion and the cook." Stephanie says

"Care to elaborate?" Lucy says as she gets off the bed.

"It's just an immense weird feeling that's all." Stephanie says

"He, you have been stuck here all day; wanna go for a walk?" Camille says and Stephanie nods her head.

They all leave the room with hope that the walk will calm down their nerves. They reach to the foyer and catch a glimpse Katie, Logan, and James playing video games. Jo opens the door and everyone leaves. The sun gives a warm glow and the breeze was perfect. They walk into the forest and start talking about anything in general.

"So you and Kendall are making five years soon, excited?" Camille ask Jo

"Yeah, but I'm nervous since he is gone or back home." Jo says as they walk through a bush. Something catches Stephanie's eye. It was a plain red shirt, the same one Kendall wore on Monday and then she finds his jeans.

"Jo, you need to come here!" Stephanie shouts and the girls come running towards her.

They all go near Stephanie to see Kendall's clothes on the floor and Jo covers her mouth from shock. Stephanie hands them to Jo and Jo holds on to his clothes tight, but then Lucy sees another pair of clothing and Stephanie looks at them; they were Carlos'. Stephanie runs towards the clothes and grabs his shirt from the ground then in one instant they all run back to the mansion.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

Kendall's health is slowly going downhill as he keeps coughing up blood and with his fever. His lungs became home to spores that are slowly invading his body. Each breathe he takes become such a hassle. Kendall still coughs violently and rests his head on the metal table. His chest hurts from the coughing; he looks at the window and lets out a sign that he couldn't help Carlos out and a wave of regret hits him hard as he saw his best friend get whisked away.

The fever is getting higher little by little and Kendall is burning up. His respiration is taking a turn for the worse as he clings on to every breath. His body is fighting, but it's futile. This strain is different and more potent, it just became more fatal.

* * *

Regular Story line: Carlos' room

Carlos' body temperature is getting higher little by little; this serum inside him is causing so much harm and he may not last long and Kendall is getting worse by the second.

* * *

Regular Story line: Mansion

The girls see everyone in the dining room as the chef works in the kitchen. Jo dumps Kendall's clothes on the table and everyone's eyes go wide with fright and worry, it soon became shock when they see Carlos' as well on the table.

"We need to call the police; we have two missing people and we don't know where they are." Stephanie says and everyone nods. Gustavo goes to talk to the guard about the situation at hand. The chef grabs his cell phone and calls someone.

"They're on to us? What do we do with the other boys?" The chef says

"Gotta work indoors then and attack inside because we can't have them create havoc. The spores are working fast inside the blonde one, he's in stage two of the disease and the last stage won't be pleasant." The voice says on the other end.

"What happens if he dies there?" The chef says

"Burn the corpse in the body bag, but I will revive him when he flat lines for the first time. He's coughing up blood and his temp is getting higher." The voice says

"What about the other one?" The chef says

"Body temp is rising up and he is entering in stage two soon." The voice says

"You have the stuff in your pocket?" The voice says

"Yeah, I'll slip in into their drinks now." The chef says and hangs up. He falls down on the ground from being struck in the head.

Ms. Knight had a pan in her hand and used it to whack the chef. Kelly drags his feet across the floor and the boys tie him up with rope.


	6. Chapter 6: Story time

Regular story line: Mansion

The chef slowly starts waking up from his sleep and when he wakes up, he sees everyone surrounding him with confusion and maybe one glare of anger. The chef lets out a little smile and relaxes himself. His eyes meet every one's eyes and they feel a sense of fear and maybe danger.

"You know listening to someone's conversation is invading their privacy." The chef says with a smile

"Holding two people captive is against the law." Jo retorts

"Feisty, oh, if only you can hear what his says about you at night." The chef says

"He actually cries out at night, before he coughs but you can actually hear him crying in pain from, well, let's not spoil the surprise." The chefs say

"Who are you holding captive?!" Ms. Knight shouts

"Give you a hint; he was very cross with you at dinner." The chef says and Ms. Knight is taken aback.

"Oh, strike a raw nerve, mommy?" The chef says and Ms. Knight slaps him hard

"You better release or so help me, I'll break you in half." Ms. Knight says but the boys hold her back.

"If I release him, then you will kill the population." The chef says with a smile

"What did you do to him?!" Ms. Knight shouts as the boys hold her back.

"All in good time, bet you wished you never chased him off." The chef says

"Who else do you have captive?" Stephanie asked dreading the answer

"I think you know the answers to that, sweetie." The chef says and Stephanie punches him in the face.

"Who thought you to punch like that?" The chef says as he spits out one tooth and looks at her.

"All in good time, now where are the boys?" Stephanie says and the chef looks at her.

"If I tell you where they're you will jeopardize the world. Save two and kill the world." The chef says

"What do they have?!" Logan shouts

"Blondie has Anthrax and the tan one has Malaria." The chef says and Logan is shock.

"How much do they have left?" Logan ask

"Tick tock." The chef says and Logan places his hands on his face and lets his faces run down his face.

"Take us to the cabin now!" James shouts

"I don't think so." The chef says and Jo walks towards him with her hands on his shoulder, she squeezes hard on his shoulder; her nails dig deeper to his skin.

"If you don't take me to those boys, I will break each and every bone in your body and I'' leave your mangled body in a ditch for the wolves, do you understand?!" Jo says menacingly and the chef cringes.

"Okay, just let go of my shoulders." The chef says

Jo lets go and the boys untie the chef but ties his arms behind his arm and the boys hold his forearm. They all head of out the mansion and follow the chef, he takes them to a short cut and they reach the cabin within minutes. The door opens when they are in the door way.

The guard opens the door and everyone is wondering why he is here, but he opens the door wide and they each enter the door. The security guard gives a wide smile and welcomes his guest.

"Name is Matt Anderson and that's my real name." Matt says as everyone gets in the cabin. The cabin looks huge in the side; on the left hand side you can see two old wooden doors and on the right hand side, you see a wall with paintings.

"Where are Kendall and Carlos?" Jo asks and Matt smiles, you're going to need a suit to see them, dear.

"Ben, take the ladies to the decon room, so they can see them before you know." Matt says and the chef escorts Jo and Stephanie to the other room.

"I think it's time for story time, hmm?" Matt says as the group follows him to another room.

**Who do you want to visit first? **


	7. Chapter 7: Will She Say Yes?

Regular story line: Decon room

Jo puts on the hazmat after she finishes takes a shower, the room is white with steel showers. She is worried how he might look after this disease ravaged his body. The suit gives out hot air to keep the pathogens from going into the suit. Jo leaves the room then heads into the room Kendall was and she holding her breathe as she opens the door.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

_Eyes like a car crash  
I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way  
I feel about you._

Kendall's weak eyes turn towards the door as the door opens slowly to reveal someone entering his room. He is too weak to thrash and complain and his body temperature is high. He is sweating and his heart rate goes up as the figure walks closer. The faint light hits the helmet and Jo's face resonates; Kendall looks at her with teary eyes and smiles.

"You look like someone I like back home?" Kendall says as he coughs again as blood seeps out of his mouth. Jo holds back her tears as she looks at Kendall's body temperature, its 103.0 degrees.

_I watch you like a hawk  
I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?_

"Kendall, it's me, Jo." Jo says as she strokes Kendall's damp hair from his eyes. He gives her a faint smile and struggles to breathe a bit.

"That's a pretty name, my girlfriend has that name." Kendall says as he coughs more violently than the last time.

"Kendall, I am your girlfriend." Jo says smiling

"No, she doesn't wear that orange suit." Kendall says as he looks into Jo's eyes.

"Think hard, Kendall, please?" Jo says

"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Kendall says

"You told me that on our first date." Jo says smiling.

"We were feeding the ducks and I tripped into the pond. You laughed so hard and I was so embarrassed." Kendall says smiling then coughs again.

"You were a bubbling idiot that day." Jo says smiling

"Yeah, but you're going to be this bubbling idiot's wife." Kendall says smiling and Jo is taken a back.

"You're what?"

"Ssh, don't tell Jo." Kendall says as he coughs up again.

_And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you  
The life may leave my lungs  
But my heart will stay with you_

_That little kiss you stole_  
_It held my heart and soul_  
_And like a ghost in the silence I disappear_  
_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

"I won't tell her; is there anything else you want to say?" Jo says as Kendall struggle to breathe.

"Tell…..her…she knows already." Kendall says as he's eyes slowly close. Jo slaps him.

"Don't close your eyes, Kendall!" Jo says frantically

_The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
The waves will pull us under  
Tides will bring me back to you  
Tides will bring me back to you_

Kendall looks at Jo with a faint smile and takes a deep breath. Jo strokes Kendall's damp hair and smiles at him. She looks into his pale green eyes and he looks into hers. For that minute they forgot where they were or how bad the situation was; thing is when you're in love, you forget about all the bad and make your bond stronger. Bad memories mixed with good memories help build this bond and for once in their lives, they were one.

_That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a ghost in the silence I disappear  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you_

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Kendall says looking at Jo's eyes

"I know she'll say yes, because I think she was thinking about it too." Jo says and Kendall smiles wide.

The last time he smiled like that was when he first said I love you and soon his monitor goes out and Jo squeezes his hand.

"I love you" Jo says then leaves the room.

_That little kiss you stole  
It held my heart and soul  
And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate  
Don't try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble overboard  
Tides will bring me back to you_

**Song: Deathbeds by Bring Me the Horizon**


	8. Chapter 8: Close your eyes

**for those that were wondering: Kendall didn't remember Jo because of the high fever and when Kendall says "Jo will be wearing white." is meaning she will get married virgin unlike, Ms. Knight.**

Regular story line: Waiting Room

Jo got cleaned out and entered the room where everyone is waiting, she walks over to Matt and slaps hard across the face. Anger fills her eyes as she saw Kendall take his last breathe and the fact, he was going to propose to her. James and Logan quickly get up to restrain Jo before she slaughters Matt.

"You killed him!" Jo screams

"He was going to..." Jo cries out and falls to the ground.

"It wouldn't have to be like that if your manager didn't have to rat me out to the police and I rotted in there for five years! I told you a simple idea and you had to report me on that? I never reported you when you told me you wanted to kill someone." Matt says smiling

"You wanted me to give you money to fund your project in creating biological warfare. You think I could ignore that kind of threat!" Gustavo shouts

"Well I did get funding and I just needed guinea pigs and I wanted revenge, so put two and two then you get revenge." Matt says

"You listen to me here; I want you to march your spineless body to your lab get the antidote or serum and cure these boys." Ms. Knight says

"And if I don't?" Matt says as Ms. Knight gets up and walks towards him

"Forget the fact that I will call the police on you for two charges of kidnapping and attempted murder. I will personally beat you numb and make sure you feel each pain these boys feel. I will or so help me, will leave you in a ditch to rot if you don't help them." Ms. Knight says as rage takes control.

"Alright, but I'm doing this because of two reasons, one I will never get in a crossfire between a mother and the guy's girlfriend and two, I rather go to prison than lose to a mother. Here's the catch, you administer the serum into the boys, so if they die, it won't be on my hands. If you get it right then, I'll turn myself in." Matt says as he gets up and walks towards a wooden box. It was a small box and it contained two tubes one yellow and the other one white.

He goes to a steel room and few minutes later he comes out with an orange hazmat suit. He gestures to Ms. Knight and opens the wooden box; Stephanie enters the room after visiting Carlos.

"Yellow for Kendall and White for Carlos." Ms. Knight says and Matt leaves to inject them the serum. He enters Kendall's room and injects the serum in the I.V; Kendall flat lined for a moment but is brought back, but he's heart is weak. He injects the serum and he's heart rate is regulating slowly and he's okay now.

An ambulance is heard outside and police sirens fill the sky as they near closer to the cabin. Matt enters the adjoining to administer the serum to Carlos an soon, he's vitals are stabilizing. A police man and a paramedic enter the premises and Matt comes out with his hands up.

"Blonde boy has pulmonary anthrax and the tan boy has malaria, both were injected now injected with the serum, so they will recover, my partner is in the room behind me waiting for his arrest as well. Wear a hazmat suit to get inside to retrieve them." Matt says as he points to the decon room and two paramedic enter to get the boys.

Both paramedic leave the room carrying the boys and place them on the gurney.

"No, they're not contagious." Matt says as he has handcuffs behind him.

* * *

Hospital

Jo sits on the chair next to Kendall's bed as she waits for him to wake up again. He's breathing is normal and peaceful; it calms her nerves. Ms. Knight and Katie went to check on Carlos and he is doing great. He just woke up and they're waiting on Kendall. Kendall lets out a soft moan and wakes up slowly; he turns he's head to Jo and smiles.

"Hey" He says with a smile

"Hey, how are you?" Jo ask with a smile

"Better." Kendall says and Ms. Knight knocks on the door once and is with the gang. She walks in and Kendall smiles wide to finally see here.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about everything I said and hope you can forgive me." Kendall says and Ms. Knight smiles wide at him.

"Hey, its okay, I'm glad you're okay. Oh, the hospital had this cake in here; maybe you and Jo can share it." Ms. Knight says as she hands Kendall the little box and slips something circular in his hand, the top part on the circular object pitched him and he knew what it was.

"Hey, Jo, I need you to close your eyes, please?" Kendall says and Jo does so. He places the ring on the cake and tells her to open her eyes.

"Sorry, I had to make sure the cake had anything suspicious, but it's clean." Kendall says as he hands her the box and she opens it. Her eyes widen as she sees a diamond ring stare in front of her.

"Josephine Taylor, will you marry me?" Kendall says and Jo nods her head with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I will." Jo says as Kendall cleans the ring and places it on her finger. She hugs him hard and kisses his cheek. The room is full of applause and cheering; it was a happy occasion for the couple.


End file.
